Live For The One I Love
by xEmerald Isle
Summary: Crypto is quite out of character in this but anyway. Crypto goes down to Earth to get furon DNA but he meets a poor orphan girl named Lauren who he doesn't want to hurt. He looks after her until shes strong again. Then Pox gets a bad phone call... R
1. Chapter 1

"So, let me get this straight, you want me to go down to a filthy planet named Earth and get furon DNA from human brain stems?" asked Crypto, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

Pox nodded. "Precisely. And I want you to go **now**!"

Crypto sighed. "Alright alright. I'm going."

"And remember, I'm sending a hologram of me to go with you so I can see everything down there. And whenever I talk here the hologram will say what I say," said Pox.

"So basically you're coming with me," said Crypto, not wanting to hear the whole lecture.

"I guess you could say that. Now **go**!" cried Pox, getting impatient.

Crypto ran off to his saucer. He entered it and took off with the hologram.

"Destination: Earth!" cried Crypto, excitedly.

HoloPox smiled and nodded.

The saucer finally landed on Earth, in the middle of Washington D.C. in America. Crypto hopped out of the saucer with HoloPox at his side. The saucer's cloaking device was on so no one saw the saucer land. There were humans everywhere, all wearing summery clothes as it was bright and sunny out.

Crypto stepped out from under the saucer and gasped. The heat touched his grey skin and almost burned him. He immediately jumped back under the saucer.

"Ow! That hurts!" he moaned blowing lightly on his skin to cool him down.

Pox sighed. "Well you'll have to get used to it because it's nearly always sunny and warm here."

Crypto groaned. Furons weren't used to this weather. On their home planet it was always dark and cool. He stepped out again. It wasn't as bad this time. He tried to ignore the slight pain on his skin.

"So what do you want me to do, Poxy?" he asked.

"Well first I want you to kill some humans and take their brains. After about ten minutes of that come back to me. I'll be here in the saucer with another mission for you," answered Pox.

Crypto nodded. He used his jet-pack to fly out into the open.

Loads of humans saw him and gasped in shock. Crypto grinned mischievously.

"Hello, puny humans. I come in peace," he greeted.

He zapped them all with his Zap-o-Matic until they were all dead. "Or not," he added chuckling.

He flew around looking for more humans.

Suddenly he spotted an army and their boss marching over. He landed on the ground and waited for them to come closer. They stopped a few yards away from him. The leader took one step forward.

"Greetings, alien. I'm Armquist. I'm the leader of this army and-"

"Enough with the chit-chat, Armquist. I'm guessing you're here to try and destroy me, right?" interrupted Crypto crossing his arms.

Armquist shook his head. "No, not for the moment. We aren't sure if you're dangerous or not yet."

"Oh I see. So how you gonna find out if I'm dangerous or not?" asked Crypto grinning, showing off his sharp white teeth.

"Men, bring her out," ordered Armquist.

Two men stepped out holding a teenage girl. They threw her onto the ground in front of Crypto. Crypto frowned in confusion.

"This is a poor orphan girl we found," explained Armquist. "We're leaving her with you for about fifteen minutes while we go and do some quick business. When we come back we shall see if the girl is harmed or not. And if she is, well, then we will kill you."

Crypto raised an eyebrow in response.

With that, Armquist and his army left the furon and the girl alone.

When they were out of sight Crypto looked down at the girl. She was lying on her front with her face covered in her sleeves. She was very thin and weak and her clothes were ragged and torn. Her long brown hair was tangled and knotted everywhere and she was motionless.

Crypto poked her shoulder. "Hey, you still alive, human?"

She fidgeted at his touch and slowly lifted her head to look up at him. Crypto's eyes widened. She was very pretty for a human but her face was unclean and her eyes were sad and empty. She stared at him, petrified.

Crypto stared back, suddenly not wanting to hurt her. He blinked when she finally did.

"Here, let me help you up," he offered. He put his hands under her arms and lifted her up to her feet. She stood for a mere second but she was too weak to stand any longer. She fell back down again. Crypto caught her in his arms and held her up, one arm on her back and the other under her legs. He looked her in the eyes. She was still terrified.

"Hey, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly.

The fear and panic in her eyes faded and she relaxed.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"L L Lauren," she managed to say.

Her voice was quiet and shaky, but at the same time soft and sweet.

"Hey, Lauren. I'm Crypto."

"C Crypto," she said smiling.

He nodded, like he was trying to teach a baby to speak.

"How old are you, Lauren?"

"Eighteen," she whispered.

Crypto glanced down and noticed that she was a thin but full-bodied woman. He then looked back up at her face.

"Where do you live?"

She pointed. Crypto followed her finger and saw she was pointing at a cardboard box on the side of the street. There was a small blanket in it and that was it.

"Oh," he mumbled, feeling sorry for her.

The sun went behind the clouds and there was a cool breeze. Lauren shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

She nodded. He held her tighter. She smiled happily and rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Crypto stared down at her. He didn't know why but he had a soft spot for this human girl. He felt a connection between them. They stayed in that position until Crypto suddenly looked up as he heard Armquist returning. Lauren's eyes shot open as she heard him too. She looked up at Crypto, sadness filling her eyes. She thought he was going to leave her there so he could get away before they returned.

Crypto thought quickly. Pox would kill him if he brought her with him but he couldn't leave her there. He didn't _want_ to leave her there. He made up his mind. He looked down into her eyes. "I'm gonna take you with me, ok?"

She smiled in satisfaction and nodded. He lifted off the ground with his jet-pack, clutching her tightly. She gaped in shock as she saw she was off the ground. Armquist and his army soon came.

"Stop him! He's getting away with her! Shoot him!" shouted Armquist.

The men began shooting. Lauren buried her face in his chest as he flew off to safety.


	2. Chapter 2

Crypto landed outside the saucer. He looked down at her as she looked up.

"I'm going to look after you from now on, Lauren," he said sweetly.

She smiled in delight and gave him a weak hug.

Crypto walked under the saucer's beam and he was dragged up into the inside. HoloPox immediately came over when they entered.

"Crypto, I've been waiting ages!" he cried. He then stopped and frowned at the young girl in Crypto's arms. "Who's that?"

Crypto sighed. "An army found me and said they wanted to see if I was dangerous or not so they brought out this homeless orphan girl and left her with me for a while. And well…" He paused, unsure of what to say. "I just don't wanna hurt her," he added softly.

Pox raised a virtual eyebrow and frowned. "I'm coming down."

"Huh?" muttered Crypto, puzzled.

"I'm going down to you on Earth," explained Pox.

Crypto groaned. "Pox, please don't."

"I am and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Then the HoloPox vanished. Crypto sighed and Lauren frowned in confusion.

"That wasn't really Pox," explained Crypto. "Pox is my commander but that was just a hologram of him. But the real one is coming down to us."

Lauren cocked her head to the side. "Is that bad?" she asked, barely louder than a whisper.

Crypto sighed. "Well he doesn't want me to look after you. He doesn't want me to have feelings for a human."

Lauren blinked in surprise and smiled. "Feelings?"

Crypto's eyes widened. "Well not really _feelings_, more like he doesn't want me to be _friends _with a human," he said quickly.

Lauren giggled.

A few minutes later the real Pox came out of the Teleportation Device. He stormed over to Crypto in his hover chair.

"Eh… hi, Pox," greeted Crypto, smiling innocently.

Pox frowned. Crypto sighed. "I'm sorry, Pox, but I can't hurt her."

Pox sighed in annoyance. "Bring her to your room while we talk."

Crypto obeyed and carried her into a small room on the side of the saucer. Inside was a large bed, a lamp and a window. He sat her down on the bed.

"I'll bring you some food," he said.

He left and came back with a tray full of healthy food such as fruit, bread and a bowl of soup. She smiled at him gratefully. He winked at her and left.

He went back over to Pox, who had his arms crossed and an angry frown on his face.

"Crypto, I told you to destroy some humans for a short while and then come back. But you left for **ages **and you came back with a **pet**!" he cried.

Crypto growled. "She is **not **a pet! And I did destroy _lots_ of humans. Just not her."

"Why didn't you kill her straight away? Why are you helping her?" asked Pox, glaring at him.

"I don't know!" cried Crypto loudly. "Why do you care so much that I'm not hurting one human chick and I'm killing all the others?!"

"Because you'll develop feelings for her!" yelled Pox even louder. "And once you do that you'll be friends with **all** humans!"

"That's not true!" shouted Crypto. "That will **never** happen! I'm never gonna like Lauren that way and I'll never like all humans!" He shouted it right in Pox's face. Pox stared at him, his frown fading.

There was silence for a few minutes. Then Pox sighed. "Alright alright," he said calmly. "Are you sure that won't happen?"

"Swear," replied Crypto softly. "I just wanna help her until she's stronger, Poxy. And then that'll be it."

Pox nodded. "Alright then. I believe you, Crypto. Let's go talk to her."

Crypto agreed and the two furons walked in the door to Crypto's room.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Where is she?" cried Crypto in horror, searching around the room._

_The room was empty! The food was gone so she must have eaten it all. Pox pointed at the window. Crypto followed where he pointed and gaped. The window was wide open, and it wasn't a huge jump down to the ground._

_Crypto ran to the window and looked out. She was nowhere to be seen. He sighed sadly. _

_Pox stared at him. "Well at least you fed her. Now I'm sure she'll be fine on her own."_

_Crypto glared at him, in anger and shock. "You think I'm gonna leave her out there? No way. I promised her I'd look after her!"_

_Pox sighed. "Crypto, why don't you just forget her? If she left that means she probably doesn't even want_ to be here."

Crypto snarled silently and ignored him. His jet-pack came out of the back of his jumpsuit and he flew out the window. Pox sighed in irritation.

Crypto flew around looking everywhere for her. He flew to her 'home.' She wasn't there.

He flew everywhere but he couldn't find her. He finally landed and sighed in defeat.

His eyes suddenly shot wide open when he heard a weak cry for him in the distance.

"Lauren?" he cried.

"Crypto!" came the answer.

Crypto immediately flew into the air and followed the sound of her voice. He finally spotted her. She was on the ground and Armquist was standing over her, with his army surrounding them both. He was aiming a gun at her.

Crypto landed behind a bush a few yards away so he could see and hear everything.

"Where's the alien?" asked Armquist, getting impatient.

Lauren broke out in tears. Crypto stared at her in horror. She was covered in blood, which showed she had been beaten up by some of the army men.

"I guess he isn't a very good boyfriend if he's gonna let you die, is he?" said Armquist raising an eyebrow. He loaded his gun and kept his finger on the trigger.

Before he shot Crypto flew out from the bush and pushed the gun upwards so he shot the sky! He then landed in between Lauren and Armquist. Lauren gasped in delight. Crypto glared up at Armquist, showing his sharp teeth. Armquist grinned.

"So you did come, alien. Well you were a little late. As you can see your little girlfriend here has been a bit roughed up."

Crypto looked over his shoulder at Lauren and winced at the sight of her. She stared up at him. He could see from the pained look on her face that she was in agony. "I'm sorry, Lauren," he whispered as he faced Armquist again. "How dare you touch her!" he shouted, anger and fury filling his mind.

Armquist raised both his eyebrows. "Well it wasn't _my_ fault. You should have come earlier. If you were here earlier she would be unharmed."

Crypto's glare turned to pain. Armquist was right. He should have come earlier.

Lauren lifted her hand and touched his arm. He turned to her. She shook her head. "It's not your fault," she whispered. He shut his eyes, he just couldn't see her in pain anymore. He turned back to Armquist, who was aiming his gun at him.

"You might as well surrender, alien. You can't escape."

Crypto's glare came back and he shook his head.

"Alright then," said Armquist. "Have it your way."

He shot.

Crypto immediately lifted his hand and the bullet froze in mid-air. Everyone stared in shock. Crypto grinned. His hand was glowing bright blue. He pushed his hand forward and the bullet shot back and stuck into Armquist's chest!

He roared in pain as he fell to the ground clutching his chest. All of his army men immediately ran to him.

Crypto swung around and picked Lauren up into his arms. He flew into the air and flew away, over trees and buildings until he thought they were safe.

He landed beside a tree and sat Lauren down against it. She stared up at him and he stared back. He then looked away. He couldn't stand seeing her in so much pain.

"It's all my fault," he said, shutting his eyes.

"No, Crypto. It's mine," replied Lauren weakly.

Crypto stared at her again, this time not looking away. "Why did you leave?" he asked softly.

"You and Pox were fighting over me!" She burst into tears. "I didn't like it!"

Crypto put his arms around her in comfort, not caring if she got blood on him.

"Well it's all fine now. Pox is letting me look after you. Now don't ever do that again, Lauren!" said Crypto. "You frightened me!"

Lauren smiled. "I didn't think anything could frighten you."

He chuckled. "Usually nothing does. But you'd be surprised."

She giggled weakly.

"Now come on. I better get you to the saucer," he said, picking her up into his arms for the millionth time.


	4. Chapter 4

In the saucer Pox was waiting impatiently. He gasped in shock when he saw Lauren full of blood.

"What in the name of Arkvoodle happened?" he cried.

Crypto sighed. "Armquist and his army men did it. I'm gonna kill those frickin' **monkeys**!"

"Ok, Crypto, you can but not right now. First you should look after **her**," replied Pox.

Crypto nodded and brought Lauren into the small bathroom on the left side of the saucer. Crypto looked at her face, trying to look past the blood on her body. "I'm gonna take your clothes off and I'm gonna wash all the blood off you, ok?"

Lauren blushed at the thought of being naked around him. Crypto read her mind. "Don't be embarrassed. I'm just helping you," he said softly.

She nodded and smiled gratefully at him.

He first called Pox to go get her some clothes. Pox left the saucer to get them while Crypto gently placed Lauren on the bathroom floor. He slowly and carefully took her clothes off. He gaped at all the blood over her body. He carefully lifted her up and put her in the bath. He turned the tap on and the bath soon filled up with warm water. He then wet his hands and started rubbing the blood off her body. He made absolute sure not to hurt her.

By the time he finished she felt completely refreshed and a **lot** better. He took her out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her. He heard Pox enter the saucer and he left the bathroom to get some clothes. Pox was holding four bags full of clothes and things.

"Wow. Good job shopping, Poxy," said Crypto grinning and examining the clothes. He was surprised. He thought Pox would have gotten some ugly grown up clothes for Lauren but he managed to get some good teenage-style clothes. Crypto took a nice outfit and went back into the bathroom. He helped her get dressed and she examined herself in the mirror. She was wearing a blue sleeveless top and a matching blue skirt with small silver dolly-shoes. Both she and Crypto smiled.

"Wow! I look really nice!" she cried in delight.

Crypto nodded in agreement. She _did_ look good, but she still wasn't perfect. She was still too thin and her hair was still in tatters.

"Hey, Poxy, did you happen to get a brush?" he asked.

Pox frowned at the strange question coming from Crypto but he answered 'yes.' He stuck his hand in the door and handed him a brush.

"Thanks, pal," answered Crypto.

He climbed up onto the toilet seat so he could reach her hair. He began brushing it gently, getting all the knots and tangles out but being careful not to hurt her. She sighed in relaxation as he brushed through her hair.

When he finally finished her hair looked great. It was dead straight and was split to the right side. She smiled happily. "It looks amazing! Thank you so much, Crypto."

She threw her arms around him. He jumped slightly at her reaction but hugged her back.

Her stomach suddenly rumbled. He released her and grinned. "I see that some gorgeous chick is hungry!" he said in a musical tone which made her laugh. He grinned. "Let's eat!"


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks passed. Lauren was basically perfect. She had gained weight and was slim and much stronger. Crypto had been looking after her every minute of every day. He hasn't been killing any humans or getting furon DNA at all!

The morning after two weeks Pox got a phone call. He left the saucer so he could talk in peace. Crypto and Lauren were sitting at a table eating dinner. Lauren had been talking a lot more over the weeks. She definitely wasn't quiet anymore, which Crypto liked.

"I wonder who rang Pox," she said curiously.

Crypto shrugged and continued eating. Lauren gazed at him, smiling. He sensed her looking at him and he looked up. She quickly looked away and started eating. He grinned.

Lauren seemed to have developed feelings for Crypto over the weeks as she was so grateful for what he done for her. She also thought he was so sweet and funny. He seemed to like her back but she had no idea. They didn't really show it in case Pox noticed.

Pox came back into the saucer, a worried look on his face.

"Pox, are you ok?" asked Lauren anxiously.

Pox swallowed nervously but forced a smile. "Yes, Lauren. I'm fine."

His voice was slightly shaky which she noticed but she didn't say anything.

"Crypto, can I speak to you in private for a minute?" he asked.

Crypto nodded and they went outside the saucer to talk.

"What's up, Pox?" asked Crypto, crossing his arms.

Pox sighed. "I have bad news. That was Emperor Meningitis on the phone. He knows you haven't been collecting furon DNA."

"What? How does he know that?" cried Crypto.

"Well, I'm sure he noticed that Gorta hasn't been getting any extra DNA!" answered Pox, making it sound obvious. "Anyway he asked me why you haven't been gathering DNA so I had to tell him about Lauren."

Crypto's eyes widened. "You told him about Lauren! Why?! You could have made something up!"

"Crypto, he's the Emperor! I couldn't lie to him. I had to tell the truth," replied Pox.

Crypto sighed. "Ok ok. So what's the bad news?"

Pox sighed sadly. "The Emperor is sending down six furon ships to…" He paused.

Crypto frowned in impatience. "To…?"

Pox sighed again. "To destroy Lauren," he finished.

Crypto's eyes widened and he gaped in horror. "They're gonna kill Lauren! Why her? Why not me?"

"The Emperor said he wouldn't feel right killing a fellow furon for one mistake so he decided to just get rid of Lauren," explained Pox sadly. Pox and Lauren had become great friends over the weeks. He didn't want her to die.

Crypto swallowed. "What'll I do?"

"I don't think there's anything you can do, Crypto. We can't possibly try and protect her. We'd just get killed too."

"Couldn't we bring her to a safe place where they won't find us?" asked Crypto.

"No point. One of the ships is bound to track us down. Then the other five will follow and we'll all be goners," said Pox gloomily. "There's nothing we can do, Crypto."

Crypto swallowed again and shut his eyes tightly. He couldn't even bare seeing Lauren with blood all over her from being beat up by Armquist's men. How could he stand seeing her being killed by his own species?! He clutched his heart in agony.

Pox stared sadly as he saw the pained look on Crypto's face. "You love her, don't you?"

Crypto opened his eyes and stared at Pox with one eyebrow raised. "Why do you think that?"

Pox smiled slightly. "I can tell."

Crypto sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I do. I'm sorry. I didn't keep my promise."

"It's ok," answered Pox. "I don't honestly blame you. She is very fine-looking, for a human. And she is ever so kind and sweet, like a lamb. I've never seen a human like her before." He paused. "And then you're like a crazy destructive lion." He laughed.

Crypto smiled. "So the lion fell in love with the lamb," he said.

Pox grinned back and nodded.

There was a short silence.

"Maybe we should tell Lauren about the Emperor and everything," suggested Pox.

Crypto's smile faded and turned to sorrow. He gave a small nod and followed Pox inside.

Lauren was sitting on the sofa, waiting for them. She smiled when they came in.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted cheerfully.

Crypto shut his eyes and his head drooped. He definitely couldn't ruin her cheerfulness and tell her the tragic story. Pox understood and told her the whole story.


	6. Chapter 6

_There is a part in this chapter that is kind of dirty so just be prepared… lol_

------------------------------------------------------------------

Lauren was both shocked and frightened after hearing the tragic story. Her hands were shaking madly and her eyes were wide with fear. Crypto threw his arms around her and held her tightly. She never wanted him to let go.

Pox looked at them sadly, knowing they mightn't be together much longer. He decided to leave them alone for a while. He quietly left the saucer.

When he was gone Crypto kissed Lauren's cheek passionately. He did it over and over and then he kissed her forehead and then her neck. She stared at him. He stared back.

He suddenly pushed her down so she was lying on her back. He lay on top of her and gazed down into her big blue eyes. She stared back up into his huge dark eyes and couldn't look away. He slowly leaned down and kissed her lips. It was a short kiss but they kissed over and over.

Crypto suddenly lost control. He threw Lauren into his arms and ran quickly into his room and locked the door behind him. He threw her onto the bed and he ripped her clothes off her, which made her jump in shock. He then lay on top of her again and kissed her hungrily while bucking at the lower half of her body. She gasped in between kisses in both surprise and shock.

He suddenly realized what he was doing. He immediately jumped off her with his jet-pack and hit the wall at the back of the room! He fell in a sitting position on the hard floor. Lauren took a deep breath before sitting up and looking down at Crypto. He was staring down at the floor in shame and embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, Lauren," he said, barely louder than a whisper. "I didn't mean to."

She slowly got off the bed and kneeled down in front of him. Her face was centimetres away from his. He had to look up. He found her eyes and gazed into them. She smiled, sweetly. "Crypto?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

He finally looked away, feeling embarrassed again. "I don't know. But I'm really sorry."

She put her finger under his chin and made him look up into her eyes again. "I didn't say I didn't like it," she said, grinning mischievously.

His eyes widened and a wicked grin spread across his face. He grabbed her waist and flew onto the bed. This time she got on top of him. She ground her pelvis into his. He laid his head back for a moment or two, enjoying the wonderful sensations she was causing him. Then she kissed his lips and he kissed her back.

They were at this for a while until they finally heard saucers shooting through the sky. Lauren gasped and Crypto gaped. She stared up at him in horror, fear filling her eyes.

He immediately got off her and handed her her clothes. When she was dressed Crypto unlocked the door and called Pox. Pox rushed in with worry on his face.

"Pox, what'll we do?" asked Crypto, squeezing Lauren's hand tightly.

Pox sighed. "I told you before, there's nothing we can do."

Crypto stared at the floor and sighed. He felt Lauren's hand shaking. He glanced up at her. She was terrified. It showed on her face. He stood up on his bed so he could reach her lips. He kissed her and gazed at her. "Lauren, don't be scared. I'm gonna look after you. I promised you I would when we first met, remember? I'm keeping that promise."

Tears of happiness spilled down Lauren's cheeks and she hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Crypto. Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

The three suddenly jumped as they heard a loud knock at the front of the saucer. Lauren gasped and Crypto held her tighter.

"I'll see to them," said Pox.

Crypto smiled gratefully and Pox left the saucer.

"Hello," greeted Pox as he looked at the six furons outside the saucer. "Can I help you?"

One of the furons glared. "You know why we're here, Orthopox! Now let us in or bring your minion and the human out here **now**!"

Pox thought quickly. "Eh… Well… They just left actually but leave a message and I'll tell them later, ok?"

Another furon growled viciously. "Did you forget that we can read minds? We know they're in there so bring them out now or we'll **destroy** your saucer to get them!"

Pox sighed in defeat. "I'll get them now," he said.

He entered the saucer and rushed into Crypto's room.

"I tried to tell them you were gone but they read my mind. They said if you two don't get out there now then they'll destroy the saucer to get you," Pox told them.

Crypto frowned. "But if we step outside they'll just kill us." He thought. "Everyone, hold on. I'm gonna get us outta here!"

Lauren smiled and kissed the top of his head. He winked at her and ran out of the room at full speed. Pox raised an eyebrow at her. "He's not thinking of-"

Suddenly the saucer lifted off the ground! Pox gasped in shock.

"Oh yeah he is!" cried Lauren laughing in excitement.

Pox's eyes widened. "Come on!"

He grabbed Lauren's arm and they ran out to Crypto who was at the control unit. Lauren took a seat beside Crypto and Pox took a seat on the other side of him.

"Crypto, you're crazy!" he cried. "There's gonna be **six** furon ships after us now! We're **toast**!"

Crypto raised his eyebrows. "C'mon, Poxy. I could use some support here!"

"You can do it, Crypto! You can get us outta here safely!" cried Lauren grinning widely.

Crypto grinned back at her. "Thanks, gorgeous."

She winked.

Pox sighed. "Alright, Crypto. I believe you can do it."

"Thanks, Poxy," answered Crypto.

He concentrated on his flying then. The saucer was really high in the air now.

"Maybe we should get lower so they mightn't see us," suggested Pox.

"No way! Then they'll have a clearer shot," replied Crypto. "Pox, just let **me** do the flying."

Pox sighed and nodded.

Lauren shrieked as a massive green ball shot down and just missed them. Crypto glanced back. Just as they expected the six furon ships were after them, each using different weapons- Quantom Deconstructor, Death Ray, Plasma Cannons, Seeker Drones, Sonic Boom and the Tornadotron.

"Crypto!" screamed Lauren as three missiles were coming straight for them!

Crypto swerved the saucer to the left, dodging the attack. "Ok, you two tell me when the attacks are coming. I'll try to lose them."

"Plasma cannon!" cried Pox.

Crypto flew the saucer up. The back of the saucer got hit.

"We've been hit!" exclaimed Lauren worriedly.

"Don't worry. It's not bad. And it won't happen again!" said Crypto reassuring her. He increased the saucer's speed and they shot forward.

The six ships sped up too. Crypto managed to stay ahead of them, keeping the saucer away from harm. Crypto was soon getting tired of flying around and not losing them.

"Will those saucers just leave us alone?!" he shouted, getting annoyed.

"Calm down, Crypto. You've got to focus," answered Pox.

"I've been focusing! But nothing's happening! We might as well just give up and let them get us!" he cried.

"Crypto, stop. Remember this is for Lauren," said Pox.

Crypto glanced at Lauren who gave him a pleading look. He nodded and focused again. She kissed his cheek gratefully.

They flew on for another fifteen minutes, dodging any attack that was coming for them. The saucer was soon running low on fuel.

"No dammit!" shouted Crypto slamming his fist down against the side of the chair.

"No! Not the fuel! Not now!" added Pox.

Lauren gaped in horror. "Now what?"

Crypto sighed and gave her a sad look. "I don't know, Lauren. I don't know."

"Just pray that the fuel doesn't run out for another good while," replied Pox, sighing.

Another few minutes later the fuel bar went to E. The saucer stopped in mid-air, hovering.

"Damn!" yelled Crypto.

The six furon ships stopped above them and they shot simultaneously. The saucer was hit badly and it went crashing down. The two furons and Lauren screamed as they were flying down at full speed! It soon crashed to the ground and pieces of the saucer flew everywhere. The two furons and Lauren flew out of the cockpit window and landed somewhere separated.

The six ships landed and the furons stepped out. They ran and surrounded Lauren aiming their guns at her. She was lying on the ground, covered in blood. She weakly lifted her head and clutched her stomach in pain as she had a massive cut around there. She groaned in agony and gasped in horror when she noticed the six furons surrounding her. She sighed in defeat.

"Ok," she began in a pained tone. "Kill me. Just please don't hurt Crypto or Pox."

They stared at her, thinking.

"No!" cried a voice. Everyone turned their heads and saw Crypto. He was half-walking towards them, a huge rip through his jumpsuit on his right leg showing a large cut and blood.

Lauren stared at him in shock. He finally reached them and fell to the ground beside Lauren. He ignored the serious pain on his leg and frowned up at the six furons. "Don't touch her."

One furon scowled. "Why do you like this human so much? She's the same as all the others. They're all filthy monkeys! How is **she** any different?"

Crypto stared into Lauren's eyes as he answered the question. "Lauren is different. She's perfect. She's beautiful and kind and everything good. She captured my heart when we met and I'm so glad she did. Otherwise I would have killed her on the spot and I never would have known what love felt like. I've never felt love before but now I know what it feels like. I like the way it feels. I love the way she makes me feel. I love her."

Lauren's eyes watered in delight as she gazed back into his big beautiful eyes.

The same furon spoke. "And why do you like this furon, human? He's a freaky ugly thing to you humans, right?"

Lauren didn't look away from Crypto's eyes as she answered. "No. He's not an ugly freaky thing to me. He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my whole life. He's amazing and also perfect. He's funny and charming and sweet. And I love him too."

Crypto smiled in happiness at her answer. He stroked her cheek gently with the tips of his fingers, not looking away from her eyes.

The same furon shook his head in disgust, not understanding their feelings for each other at all. He glanced at the other five furons. "Guys, let's kill them both."

"Wait!" called a voice. Everyone turned around and gasped in surprise when they saw a very tall furon in a long red robe walk over.

"Emperor Meningitis!" cried the six furons bowing.

Crypto's eyes widened, as did Lauren's.

"Step aside!" ordered the Emperor.

The six furons moved away quickly and the Emperor stood over the couple. Lauren's heart beat faster as she stared up at him in fear. Crypto was a bit afraid too but both their fear turned to confusion when Pox came over and stood beside the Emperor with a huge grin on his face.

"Relax, my furon friend and his human chick," began the Emperor. "I am here to stop this murder. Orthopox here has sent me a very compassionate and understanding message and I had to come down here straight away."

Crypto raised an eyebrow at Pox who winked back.

"So I hereby cancel this assassination," added the Emperor.

Lauren gasped in delight and threw her arms around Crypto. He hugged her back tightly in joy. The Emperor cocked his eyebrows as he smiled. "I don't really understand you two at all. I'm very confused."

"There's nothing to be confused about, your highness," replied Pox. "They're in love. And that's all there is to it."

Crypto stared back into Lauren's eyes. "Is that all true, Lauren? Do you really love me?"

"Of course I do," she replied. "I love you with every bit of my heart."

Crypto smiled happily. "I love you too, Lauren. I've never felt this way before. I used to have small crushes on women but this, this is **not** a crush. This is true love."

Lauren nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It is."

Her heart beat faster as he leaned in closer. She leaned in too and their lips met. Lauren's heart almost exploded from this kiss. It was so different than any other kiss they had. The other kisses were just filled with sorrow because they thought they were leaving each other soon. This kiss was different. It was filled with the joy and the love they felt for each other. Lauren wanted this kiss to last a lifetime, but it obviously couldn't. To both their dismay they eventually had to break.

They'd both almost forgotten that Pox and the Emperor were watching them through that kiss. Lauren blushed. The Emperor's eyes widened and he smiled. "Wow. Even by watching that kiss I could feel the love you two share for each other. I've never seen anything like it before. You two are perfect for each other. Care for each other and love each other 'til the day you die."

They nodded. The Emperor smiled and turned around to leave.

"Wait, your highness," called Pox.

The Emperor stopped and turned to face him.

"What about collecting furon DNA?" said Pox.

The Emperor grinned. "I just can't separate those two. I'll send another furon down to do that job."

Pox nodded. "Well, can I be his commander?"

Both Lauren and Crypto looked up at Pox in surprise. Pox looked back at them. "Crypto and Lauren, don't get me wrong. I love being with you two but I just don't feel it's where I belong. I need to be commanding someone."

Lauren smiled politely. "We understand, Pox. Right, Crypto?"

Crypto suddenly felt sad about Pox leaving but he forced a small grin. "Yeah sure. We understand, Poxy."

Pox heard the sadness in his voice. "I'll visit a lot, ok?"

Crypto perked up and his grin widened. "Ok."

He was much happier. He knew he would miss Pox so much but he was thrilled that he would visit a lot.

"Bye, Crypto. Bye, Lauren," said Pox.

Lauren gave him a hug goodbye and Crypto shook hands and punched knuckles with him.

Then Pox left with the Emperor to meet his new minion. When they left Crypto and Lauren smiled at each other. They kissed over and over, sharing their strange but cute furon/human love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well this is the end of my story. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Please review and tell me what you think._

_By the way I know Emperor Meningitis isn't really like that. He's really mean in PoTF but I wanted to change him a bit. _

_I don't own DAH._


End file.
